Tyrone 'T-Bone' Baily
Tyrone is the newest member of the group in campsite two Overview Looks and personality Looks: 6'1 and has fair skin. He is lean and muscular. He has icey blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Wears loose fit jean, cowboy boots and a belt buckle with the confederate flag on it. He also wears a cowboy hat, a black muscle shirt and a snake skin leather jacket passed down from father to son since his great grandfather PersonaIIty: brave, friendly, smart, trustworthy, optimistic, unshakable charisma, and is a red neck Pre -apocalypse Born in a small town Alabama Tyrone spent his first decade of life working on the family farm and he loved it. But after times got rough his father had to sell the farm. A decision Tyrone recenter his father for many years to come. After they sold the farm his family stayed in Alabama until he was 15 and they moved to Florida. There his father started working as a mechanic. Tyrone and his father then began to bond more as his father showed him how to be a mechanic.when Tyrone turned 21 one his father gave him the snakeskin leather jacket that was passed down since his great grandfather. For next few years he proudly worked in his father's mechanic's garage. That was until the outbreak hit. Post Apocolypse Tyrone and his family survived for a while until they got into a gun fight with looters. They had won but the skirmish had attracted massive hoard of walkers.His family was separated by walkers and he later found them. Or rather what's left of them.he's had a burning hate for walkers ever since. Tyrone later met Yuki's group at the farm and was initially distrusted after getting into a short confrontation with Mathew but was soon accepted after helping clear out walkers form the farm's perimeter with Anna and showing his prowess as both a mechanic and farmer from his days of his family's ranch. Tyrone was the seen defending the farm from the heard before taking half the group in his pick up and toward the robertson farm. Tyrone once again applied his farming skills as well as getting to know the the members of the group better, forming friendships with both Anna and Clifton. Tyrone also seemed to share a mutual respect and sense of comraderie with Yuki. While at the Robertson farm Tyrone was also able to contact his adoptive brother, Pierce Foster. Tyrone was eventually called to action once more to help fend of the attacking bandits and walker heard., calling in his adoptive brother for help. Tyrone defended the farm along side Anna an dMelissa up until Pierce and his group, primarily consisting of convicts, showed up and began fighting along side thefarm group. Even so the group was forced to flee the farm, leavng the remaining bandits to the walkers Killed victims Numerous walkers and some bandits Relationships Mathew: they seem to already have a strong dislike for one another Trivia Tyrone's appearance was based off of Tallahassee's in zombieland